


Ortus

by Ghirahim (wingblade)



Series: The Princess and the Shepherd [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, General, Minor Linkle & Link, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Ghirahim
Summary: Every morning, Linkle is happy to see the rising sun, but she still attempts to stay in bed for as long as she's able.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the start of another series I'm working on, as part of the One-hundred Theme Challenge. It shouldn't be too long, but it's something I've wanted to do for a while.
> 
> Edited June 23rd, 2017.

Every morning, Linkle is happy to see the rising sun, but she still attempts to stay in bed for as long as she's able. Her twin brother, Link, is always the one who ends up calling out to her until she finally sits up and yawns. The twins sleep together up in the house’s loft, so it tends to be difficult to avoid each other.

Linkle slips out of her nightgown and into a soft cotton shirt and shorts. Despite being the last to wake up, she’s always the first to finish breakfast and trot outside. There, the flock of cuccos greet her, hopping up to her in search of a treat. She laughs, patting each, before retrieving the chicken treats from the shed.

After making sure the grass is safe to sit on, she plops herself down. Closing her eyes, she listens to the clucks and squawks of the birds.


End file.
